


In The Nights, Alone

by tnnyoh



Series: We Had Trust/I Choose Him [15]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Female Solo, Gen, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Sensuality, Sexual Fantasy, Touching, artistic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: After a long day at work Diana comes back to her apartment to spend some time with herself.





	In The Nights, Alone

Diana's apartment was dark when she got home, it was another late night with another nighttime contract.  Stipulations were that the target must be taken out around evening while they were taking their daily walk around the garden.  Of course her agent pulled it off with absolute perfection, as was his usual style.  She was exhausted.  She pulled off her blazer and unbuttoned the shirt underneath, throwing them to the floor, she was too tired to care about tidiness at that moment.   She toyed with the idea of taking a bath but it was too much work, so she relented to just relaxing on the couch and watching t.v.  She pulled off her pants and grabbed a blanket and pillow from her room, throwing them on the couch and making her way to the kitchen for a snack.  
Once acquired, she snuggled against the couch and turned on the television, some cooking show was on and she decided to keep it there while starting on her yogurt.  
  
Once she was finished with the snack, she set it gently on the table in front of her and thought about the bath again, how relaxing it would be. But again, too much work.  She groaned.  Her focus turned to the cooking show, the woman was preparing raw fish and Diana smiled as she remembered one time where her agent, 47, had killed a target by incorrectly preparing poisonous fugu fish.  He even had a little fun with it as he pretended to be the chef at Gamma "Have the sushi, It's to die for" She let out a soft laugh. Her agent sure was something else, something that had no possible comparison. There was nothing and nobody like him in the world.  He was smart, strong, athletic, he could sneak in and out of a location without anyone knowing he was even there. Watching him was like watching an artist create a masterpiece, but with 47, every single thing he did was perfection.  She wondered if he was a good kisser as well.  
  
While not the first time she had thought about her agent like that, the thought surprised her, seemingly coming from nowhere.  She turned the volume on the television up and tried to focus on the dish the host was making, but her thoughts kept turning back to him... She thought of his eyes and how often she couldn't breathe when she looked into them, she thought of his lips, perfect, soft...  She turned the volume up more and readjusted herself on the couch. She was watching television, not thinking about her agent, not like that... Not again...  
She felt chills running through her body as she thought about him, his arms, his fingers, it wasn't long before her thoughts guided her hands between her legs and she found herself caressing the innermost of her thigh. She moaned lightly at the sensation and wondered if it would feel even better if someone elses hands were on her. His hands.. She imagined him touching her, imagined his fingers caressing her thighs instead of her own, imagined the sensation of his lips kissing her skin. She closed her eyes as she trailed her hands over her thighs, hips... The sensation was rather overwhelming and she could feel the heat from the center of her legs.  
  
She was purposefully ignoring it, waiting until the feeling pushed her over the edge, she moved her hand away from her thigh and thought more about her Agent.   
He was such an efficient killer, he was so quiet and gentle, she wondered if he was a gentle lover, or if she could convince him to be rough with her, to grab her hair and pull it until she begged for mercy.   She grabbed the pillow and pressed it to her face as she screamed.    She trailed her hand down past her stomach and slipped a finger inside, moaning gently and thrusting in time to the events happening in her thoughts.   She thought of his hands against her skin, her throat, she thought of cold blades pressed to her throat and his lips against hers. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with arousal and she feared that she was so loud, the pillow wouldn't conceal her screams of passion.  
  
She tried to go at a faster pace but her fingers kept slipping in and out.  She felt like she was craving something that was just out of reach.  She thought of him again, thought of the way he could kill a man with cold calculation but still make her feel so special, so different.   She felt the pleasure mount as she kept up the pace, finally leading her over the edge as she moaned, her breathing coming in gasps and her body convulsing, after a moment she felt her tensed muscles relax again, and she sighed deeply as she put her focus back on the cooking show.


End file.
